The Eyes That Saw Into My Soul
by MeganPrime
Summary: Al x O.C. Hope you enjoy Side Note I'm looking for beta readers editors especially for this subject so if you enjoy the first chapter let me know if you wanna read and edit my next one.
1. Her

We were off to the Tucker estate. As soon as they opened the door a big dog came out and tackled Ed to the ground. Behind the dog came a girl. And this wasn't just any other girl. It was a girl like no other. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Her honey blond curly hair flowed past her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. She had delicate light brown eyes that looked innocent and very tired, but full of wisdom and love. And the rest of her was....Well let me just say I KNEW she was the beautifulest girl I have ever seen in my life. She looked like an angel. When she looked me in the eyes it felt like our souls connected for a moment and I was at a complete loss of words.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Elric." She said tearing her look away from me, turning a light pink, and grabbing the dog by the collar which had to take a lot of strength cause this was a large dog. "Bad Alexander. You know better than that." She said.

"What the hell is the matter with that dog?!" Ed yelled.

"Brother..." I said to him. I mean it wasn't like it was her fault that the dog decided to jump on him.

"That just means he likes you." She said tilting her head to the side while smiling with her eyes closed. She looked so cute like that. "Oh and by the way my name is Emily Tucker." She said smiling. Her smile was the warmest "feeling" I've ever felt in my new body. It made my soul soar.

"Well you guys didn't come her just to enjoy our front door, let's go inside." She said turning around leading the way down into a lab.


	2. That feeling

We entered the mansion into a very stylish entrance hall. The floors had a cream colored carpet that looked relatively new and new looking beige walls. There was even a fake chandelier. On one end of the room there was a marble staircase heading up to what I guessed were the bedrooms and the upper level. On the other end there was a hallway. Every wall in the entrance hall had at least one picture of the family on it. There were some of Emily, a guy with blond hair and blue eyes I guessed to be her father, and a little girl with blue eyes and light brown hair. Even one picture had one of Emily and another guy?! 'Was that her boyfriend?' I wondered. I couldn't help myself as I stared at it for a moment. Emily noticed that I was staring at something and followed my gaze.

"That's me and Kyle." She commented staring at it.

"Who's he?" I asked pretending not to really care on the answer.

"He's my best guy friend. In that picture he came with me to a singing contest I went to. He was a great support." She said still looking at the picture.

"Oh." I said in the same non-caring manner.

We started walking down the hallway to the very last room in the hall. On the way there I noticed a living room and kitchen/dinning room that looked just as stylish as the entrance hall.

"Hey dad?" She asked calling into the room at the end of the hall. We heard a faint, "Be there in a minute" and a small boom. "Ugh...I'm not cleaning up what ever that was." She said turning to us and rolling her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips.

A man with blond hair and blue eyes came out of the back room quickly closing the door behind him. "Why hello. You guys must be the Elric Brothers. I'm Shou Tucker." He said extending his hand out.

"This is your father?" Ed asked. "You guys don't look much alike."

"Well you see..." She said turning a light pink out of embarrassment.

"Brother that's not any of our business." I said giving him a look.

"No, no it's alright. Considering the fact we are going to be living together for a while I guess you should know." She explained. "See I'm not related by blood to anyone in this house, but the Tuckers took me in as one of there own."

"Come on now Emily they just got here. No need to tell them all of our secrets right away." Mr. Tucker said putting her arm on Emily's shoulder and winking at us. "Anyway you guys are looking for information right?" Mr. Tucker asked walking into a cabinet at the far side of his lab. "Emily why don't you go find Nina. I'm sure she's...." Mr. Tucker started to say as he was interrupted by a crash in the entrance hall.

Emily's P.O.V.

"Nina!" I yelled walking back out the way we came.

"Emily" Father said.

"Yes father?" I asked.

"Please make sure she didn't break anything." He said putting his fingers in the corners of his eyes and messaging them lightly.

"Right." I said sweat dropping.

As I closed the door to his lab I leaned against it and lifted my head to the ceiling. I closed my eyes and remembered the feeling I felt when I looked in Alphonse's eyes. It was the greatest feeling I have ever felt in my life. I inhaled deeply and faintly smiled lost in the moment. I opened my eyes again and went off to go find Nina. After all I would have many chances to experience that feeling again.


End file.
